fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/Fandom Customers Tournament
Hi everyone! As many already know a few days ago we stopped this tournament for the creation of spam and sockpuppetry accounts, and we were talking with Bdj about this matter. I (LuisAngel01) and JK were discussing what will happen with the tournament, so we decided to pass the tournament from Flipline Studios Wiki and pass it to Flipline Fandom, to avoid having another event like the one we had recently. So the tournament will continue to compete since Flipline Fandom. Actually the votes are open, and the one who likes to continue voting can do it in the following link: http://fliplinefandom.wikia.com/wiki/Fandom_Customers_Tournament This blog will remain open to show you the progress of the tournament and updates. That's all, I hope to continue with the tournament, and all have fun! Sincerly, 16:34, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ---- Strawberry Division Round 2: Mason, created by: User:Yoshi0001, representing Flipline Fan Customers Wiki vs. Sam, created by: User:PCF Steve4, representing Flipline Fandom and Chinatsu, created by: User:Laundry Machine, representing Flipline Fan Customers Wiki vs. Thea, created by: User:21EvanED155508, representing Papa Louie Fanon Wiki. You decide who clasify to the next round! Strawberry Division Round2a.png Strawberry Division Round2b.png Introduction Hi everyone! Welcome to the "Fandom Customers Tournament" that will be held from now on and will feature the special participation of Fan Customers from three different wikias that we plan this tournament, participating wikias are Flipline Fandom headed by me (LuisAngel01), Flipline Fan Customers Wiki led by JK55556 and Papa Louie Fanon Wiki headed by 21EvanED155508, and together we were planned and bringing you this tournament that looks for the best Fan Customer. Each wikia has its representatives and in total there are 32 participating fan customers of diferent users. We will be showing a new round every three days, so watch for the start of each new round.And today we bring the first round of the tournament, so will start with the tournament! Sincerly, Matches Pineapple Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, July 17, 2017 - Thursday, July 20, 2017 * 1A: Milo (by:CoolProDude10986) 7 votes vs. Åland (by:LuisAngel01) 14 votes * 1B: Anita (by:JK55556) 16 votes vs. Amber (by:21EvanED155508) 7 votes 2A/2B: Thursday, July 20, 2017 - Sunday, July 23, 2017 * 2A: Andrei (by:Lorenz Aliah) 16 votes vs. Accent (by:21EvanED155508) 3 votes * 2B: California (by:21EvanED155508) 5 votes vs. Min Ki (by:LuisAngel01) 14 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Saturday, August 12, 2017 - Monday, August 14, 2017 * 3A: Andrei vs. Åland * 3B: Anita vs. Min Ki Division Final DF: Tuesday, August 22, 2017 - Friday, August 25, 2017 * vs. Lemon Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Saturday, July 29, 2017 - Tuesday, August 1, 2017 * 1A: Robin (by:Lorenz Aliah) 3 votes vs. Elliot (by:Petpower123) 62 votes * 1B: Verona (by:21EvanED155508) 32 votes vs. Jenny (by:PCF Steve4) 33 votes 2A/2B: Tuesday, August 1, 2017 - Friday, August 4, 2017 * 2A: Steve (by:PCF Steve4) 38 votes vs. Luke (by:JK55556) 17 votes * 2B: Jade (by:Jmjl8) 22 votes vs. Suzy (by:21EvanED155508) 39 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Wednesday, August 16, 2017 - Saturday, August 19, 2017 * 3A: Steve vs. Elliot * 3B: Suzy vs. Jenny Division Final DF: Friday, August 25, 2017 - Monday, August 28, 2017 * vs. Blueberry Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Sunday, July 23, 2017 - Wednesday, July 26, 2017 * 1A: Andy (by:PCF Steve4) 16 votes vs. Nolan (by:JK55556) 6 votes * 1B: Savannah (by:Yoshi0001) 16 votes vs. Lizzy (by:21EvanED155508) 7 votes 2A/2B: Wednesday, July 26, 2017 - Saturday, July 29, 2017 * 2A: Murano (by:21EvanED155508) 13 votes vs. Zdenek Čech (by:LuisAngel01) 20 votes * 2B: Liam (by:21EvanED155508) 12 votes vs. Mo (by:Meandcrazy) 21 votes Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, August 14, 2017 - Wednesday, August 16, 2017 * 3A: Andy vs. Zdenek Čech * 3B: Savannah vs. Mo Division Final DF: Tuesday, August 22, 2017 - Friday, August 25, 2017 * vs. Strawberry Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Friday, August 4, 2017 - Monday, August 7, 2017 * 1A: Jack (by:JackXxxxxx) 77 votes vs. Gerald (by:Aeronaut59) 35 votes * 1B: Rosa (by:Impala2016Susan) 58 votes vs. Mai (by:LuisAngel01) 59 votes 2A/2B: Thursday, August 10, 2017 - Saturday, August 12, 2017 * 2A: Mason (by:Yoshi0001) vs. Sam (by:PCF Steve4) * 2B: Chinatsu (by:Laundry Machine) vs. Thea (by:21EvanED155508) Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Saturday, August 19, 2017 - Tuesday, August 22, 2017 * 3A: Jack vs. * 3B: vs. Mai Division Final DF: Friday, August 25, 2017 - Monday, August 28, 2017 * vs. Semi-Finals SF: Monday, August 28, 2017 - Thursday, August 31, 2017 * SF1: vs. * SF2: vs. Grand Final GF: Thursday, August 31, 2017 - Sunday, September 3, 2017 * vs. Gallery Pineapple Division Rounds 1 Pineapple Division Round1a.png Pineapple Division Round1b.png Rounds 2 Pineapple Division Round2a.png Pineapple Division Round2b.png Division Semi-Finals Division Finals Lemon Division Rounds 1 Lemon Division Round1a.png Lemon Division Round1b.png Rounds 2 Lemon Division Round2a.png Lemon Division Round2b.png Division Semi-Finals Division Finals Blueberry Division Rounds 1 Blueberry Division Round1a.png Blueberry Division Round1b.png Rounds 2 Blueberry Division Round2a.png Blueberry Division Round2b.png Division Semi-Finals Division Finals Strawberry Division Rounds 1 Strawberry Division Round1a.png Strawberry Division Round1b.png Rounds 2 Strawberry Division Round2a.png Strawberry Division Round2b.png Division Semi-Finals Division Finals Semi-Finals Grand Final Winner Category:Blog posts